


Women's Intuition

by PuyoLover39



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: (im sorry), Action, Boruto gets beat up a lot, Fluff, M/M, Mitsuki is incredibly protective, Realizing your feelings after everyone else already has, Romance, Sarada is confused, this took way longer than it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Konohamaru is unable to fill his role as team captain, a substitute is called in to lead the team on an old fashioned scroll retrieval mission. However, a scroll is not the only thing acquired through this mission, as Mitsuki is given some guidance, he realizes his true feelings about a certain blond, and love is attained along the way. This is the story of how a moon confesses to his sun, after seeing his sun nearly extinguished.





	Women's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got some free time again to finish and post this late piece of trash. Please try to enjoy this, and as always, if you don't, please tell me how I can make these stories better for you all. And again, I have more ideas for Mitsuki and Boruto, namely one spurred by the latest episode. I'm thinking the new Team 7 gets a mission to be actors in a movie because the director wants real ninjas and not actors pretending to be ninja, and Boruto doesn't read what the mission fully entails before accepting it, only to find out later that it is a love story between two male leads. If that sounds interesting to anyone, let me know and I will write it.

**SUGI VILLAGE IS AN ANIME ONLY VILLAGE THAT HAD A POWERFUL JUTSU N A SCROLL! I CHOSE IT BECAUSE IT IS SPECULATED TO BE WITHIN THE LAND OF FIRE AND COULD BE A COUPLE DAYS TRIP FROM KONOHA, SO IT FIT THE STORY.**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It was a bright and sunny day that found the new team 7 being called in to the Hokage’s office for briefing. Usually they would just go pick up their mission and leave, but the last mission they took on was rough to say the least. Their captain, Konohamaru, got severely injured and was in the hospital recovering. Meaning, he could not lead them on their new mission. So, they were called in to be assigned a replacement. 

 

Boruto of course complained that they could do it without a team captain, saying that they were strong enough to take care of themselves and that he could be the leader for their new mission. 

 

Sarada was quick to nip that in the bud, telling him that they still needed a captain and he was not captain material, as proved by their class trip. 

 

Mitsuki, as always, was happy to just follow along with whatever Boruto did, and since he had been chewed out by their female companion, he had fallen silent and complacent.

 

“Hokage sir, we apologize for taking so long in getting here.” Sarada was quick to apologize. 

 

_ Suck up. _ Thought the blond boy. 

 

“Ah, good, you guys are here. You're lucky, the one who will be leading this mission is very skilled. You will be just as safe with her as you would be with Konohamaru.”

 

It was then that a knock on the door echoed throughout the room, and in walked an all too familiar woman.

 

“Ah, good, she's here.”

 

“Mama!?”

 

The pink haired kunoichi smiled and held up her fingers in a peace sign. 

 

“That's right. Hey Naruto. Is it okay if we do this the old fashioned way?”

 

The three children gave each other confused looks, as the woman sauntered over to the man's desk with her hands on her hips and smirked. Said man tilted his head and asked what she had in mind.

 

“Well, you see Naruto, I don't think these kids get how good they have it. Sarada and I were talking the other night and she had the audacity to complain about taking longer on her last mission because the train broke down and they had to walk back the rest of the way. And they were only an hour away from the village! So I want to take this scroll retrieval mission the way WE used to. On foot the whole time.”

 

“WHAT?!” Screamed the man's son. Beside him his female friend had a look of horror and guilt on her face. While Mitsuki simply tilted his head, smile still on his face.

 

“I see. So that's why you asked me to let you lead this mission. Yes, I agree. It would take much longer this way, but it would be worth it I think. Kids never know how hard their parents had it. I think it will be good for them. I know Boruto could certainly benefit from this, it will be humbling for him. Alright then, I approve.”

 

“Great! Then expect us back in 3 days if all goes well.”

 

“Mm, better tack on a couple extra days there Sakura-chan. We could do it in 3, but these kids aren't used to this. They may not have the stamina or speed to get it done that quick.”

 

“Oh, you're right. Haha, good catch Naruto.”

 

While the two adults laughed and enjoyed their talk, the children, or at least two of them, were stewing. Sarada just knew that she wasn't going to hear the end of this from her loud teammate, and she wouldn't be able to argue with him. It was her fault. 

 

Meanwhile, the two parents finished up and Sakura ushered them out of the office, telling them to go home and prepare. They were also instructed to meet her at the village gates in one hour. So the three headed off to pack for their mission and regrouped at the main gate once finished. 

 

The team took off immediately once they had all assembled, and continued their pace until Boruto dropped to the ground, complaining about how tired he was, while Sarada mocked him for his weak stamina. Mitsuki was quick to wrap an arm around his blond friend to help him stand, smiling all the while as Boruto whined.

 

However, Sakura could tell, despite her daughter's tough face, she was losing her steam as well. Yet Sarada being her usual high standards self, refused to say anything, even going so far as to volunteer to collect the firewood for the night. 

 

Boruto, fueled by a sudden desire to outdo Sarada, pushed off of Mitsuki and declared he would fill all their canteens, before rushing off, leaving Sakura and Mitsuki alone staring after him. Both wearing surprised expressions on their faces.

 

Sakura was shocked for a moment, but only for a moment, as she quickly recalled another blond she knew and how he always felt he had to show up his dark haired teammate. Smiling gently, she turned to see Mitsuki’s own shocked face had morphed into an admiring smile of his own, chuckling softly at his sun's actions, eyes sparkling with something Sakura felt was also familiar, but couldn't quite place at the moment.

 

“Well, if they're off getting water and firewood, then I guess we should set up camp. No sense in standing here doing nothing, right Mitsuki?”

 

“Whatever you say captain.”

 

The two worked in comfortable silence, making a spot surrounded by stones to encase the fire and setting out sheets to sleep on, all the while Sakura studied the snake child closely. It didn't take them long to finish and sit down to await the return of the other two members of their squad.

 

“So, Mitsuki, you and Boruto seem to be pretty close.”

 

The boy gave a rather fake smile, one that reminded her an awful lot of her other dark haired teammate. 

 

“You think so? What makes you say that?”

 

“Well, you stayed close to him the whole trip so far, and when he was complaining about being tired you supported him. Just seems you two are awfully chummy to me. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course. I'm just curious about how you two got so close is all. He and Sarada have known each other their whole lives, and even they aren't as close as you and him.”

 

The smile worn by the albino boy twitched, his eyes taking on a bit of pride mixed with that unknown variable from earlier.

 

“That is because we are destined to be there for each other. He is my sun, and I his moon. I have to make sure I am always close to Boruto, incase he needs me.”

 

Sakura gives a befuddled look and thinks over the boy’s words. _Sun and moon?_ _What does that even mean? Like Sasuke and Naruto?_

 

Just as she is about to question the boy further, a loud crash is heard from the direction Boruto went, as if a tree had come down. It doesn't take Mitsuki even a second, before he is practically flying through the trees, the kunoichi not far behind him. 

 

Eventually the two come upon a clearing with a small stream and see that a tree has indeed fallen, on account of the blue eyed male that had been slammed into it. While Sakura’s first instinct is to take out the 3 men that did this and protect the boys, her mother side takes over and she makes her way to the groaning child, dropping to her knees to check him over for injuries.

 

Luckily, she couldn't find any major injuries, just a few bruises and scrapes. Standing, she turns to give the men the beating of a lifetime, only to find that a certain snake had already beaten her to the punch, no pun intended.

 

The white haired youth had his arms stretched out and wrapped around the throats of two of the thugs, strangling the life out of them, a pissed off and predatory look in his golden orbs that gave her mixed feelings.

 

Briefly she had a feeling she had seen that same look before in someone else's eyes. The whole thing gave her chilling flashbacks to her first chunin exam. This Mitsuki was certainly full of surprises and mysteries. 

 

Shaking her head and leaping into action with a loud “Chaaaa!!!”, the woman made quick work of the only brute not currently being suffocated by the albino. 

 

“Mitsuki, that's enough! I told you I don't like guys who kill!”

 

She noticed the flinch that ran through said boy as he slowly lowered the now unconscious men. 

 

“But, Boruto, they attacked you.”

 

“So what? They're just petty thieves. I say we let ‘em go.” Said the blond as he stood and dusted himself off.

 

“Won't they just come back then? Or go after someone else that can't fight back?”

 

“Not if they know what's good for them! If these guys come back, then I'll take ‘em all out on my own. I could have taken them out tonight if I weren't so tired.”

 

His friend chuckled and reeled his arms back to an appropriate length, quickly covering the smile on his countenance with a sleeve.

 

“Of course.”

 

Smirking, the woman placed her hands on her hips, finally understanding what that unknown thing in Mitsuki’s eyes had been, and surveyed the thugs. 

 

“While I agree with Boruto on not killing them, they do need to be apprehended. Do either of you have some rope or something that we can tie them up with? If not, I'm sure we can find some vines around here to do the job.”

 

“I think Sarada usually carries some rope with her for her kunai.” Voiced the boy in the black jacket. 

 

“Probably, that girl always comes prepared. Mitsuki, could you go see if you can find her for me please?”

 

With a nod, he left, trusting Sakura to look after his friend. And look after him she did, healing his minor injuries despite his insistence that he was fine and didn't need it.

Once the healing was completed, the two finished filling the canteens together and made their way back to the camp where Sarada and Mitsuki were waiting with some rope.

 

Boruto quickly grabbed the rope and tried to take care of things himself as usual, only to be met with complaints from Sarada.

 

“Idiot! You couldn't even get water on your own, and you expect us to let you do something this important by yourself?! Obviously I need to supervise everything you do!”

 

“I got it, I got it! I'm an idiot, whatever. But I can handle this myself Sarada! I don't need a babysitter to tie up some passed out criminals.”

 

“Oh? And what if they wake up while you are tying them up? Do you even  _ know _ how to tie them up properly? Just show me where they are and I'll take care of it.”

 

Mitsuki laughed quietly to himself as the two groaned and fought until Sakura told them to go together and sent a shadow clone with them to take the thugs back to the village once they were properly bound.

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura gave a cheeky smile to the yellow eyed boy.

 

“Well, I have to say, I always thought Boruto and my daughter would be a thing, but I guess I was wrong.”

 

The white haired male, gave her a confused look. Choosing to stay silent and see where she was going with this.

 

“What? Oh don't give me that look. I've seen how you two behave. The looks you give him, the way you two talk, and you were really quick to rough those two guys up when you saw they attacked him, so I willing to bet that you are super protective of him. I'm not blind, I know what that all means Mitsuki.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Spoke the boy, head tilting as his eyebrows furrowed further in his perplexed state. This caused the cheeky grin on the woman’s face to shift to a smile of understanding and sympathy. 

 

“Oh, I see, you just don't realize how you feel about him yet. Don't worry, you will get it soon. I'm sure of it. I know you two will be happy together, true love always prevails after all.”

 

Instantly, as if a light bulb had been switched on, the child understood. Expression morphing from confusion, to understanding, to shock, and back to confusion once more.

 

“But I thought Boruto and Sarada would make a good couple. They always fight like an old married couple. They have history, and chemistry.”

 

The pinkette placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

 

“That's true, but that doesn't guarantee they would make a good couple. Not that I'm saying they would be a bad couple. But sometimes two people can never get over that fighting and only end up hating each other for it. I don't think they would do that though. They probably would make a nice couple. But you and Boruto would make a good couple too, maybe even a better one.”

 

Mitsuki gives her another shocked look and she gives him a laugh and a light squeeze on his shoulder.

 

“Don't look so shocked, I'm telling the truth. History doesn't always matter, Choi didn't meet his wife until later in his life. And I no always thought she would end up with Sasuke until she met Sai when they were 16. As for chemistry, you two have a great balance. You compliment one another really well. So chin up alright? Try not worry over this. It may not happen anytime soon, but one day, I'm sure it will.”

 

With a final squeeze to his shoulder, she released him and set herself to lighting the fire the old fashioned way. Leaving Mitsuki to mull over all the information he had just received. Not a minute later, the two loudest children of the group returned, still arguing and the familiarity of it made Mitsuki smile, effectively calming him and pushing the thoughts from his mind. 

 

“Okay kiddos, I think I will take first watch. Sarada, you're next, then you Boruto, Mitsuki you are last. We will operate on 2 hour shifts. You all head to bed and get some sleep now, and of course, if anything happens when one of you are on shift, make sure to wake everyone. And if nothing happens, we leave at daybreak.”

 

The three children nodded and headed off to rest. Mitsuki and Boruto took the two spots to the right of the fire, while Sarada took one of the two spots to the left of the fire. Sarada being the punctual girl that she is, took her glasses, headband and shoes off, laid down, and went right to sleep. Meanwhile, Boruto and Mitsuki laid staring at the stars and chatting until Sakura yelled at them to get to sleep.

 

Of course the night was easy, Sakura keeping a vigilant eye on her surroundings but coming up with nothing. Sarada took her shift next, with nothing to report occuring. Boruto had his watch, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Finally Mitsuki took his turn, and while nothing happened that needed to be told to their temporary leader, he found ways to pass the time.

 

One of those ways being to study his sun. He watched the way he hugged his pack that was his replacement pillow, clearly he was a cuddler, he watched the rise and fall of his chest as he snored softly, he even paid attention to how his hair splayed out across his makeshift bed. And he found it all to be incredibly endearing, perhaps even cute.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized it was creepy to watch people sleep. But Boruto knew what he was like and it didn't seem to bother him, so he shrugged it off. It wasn't until dawn broke that Mitsuki walked over and woke everyone up. Starting with Boruto since he knew he wasn't used to waking up so early.

 

He gently shook the other boy and whispered that it was time to get up, he was met with a groan, a hand weak with sleep lightly smacking his own hand away, and the boy rolling over to show him his back. 

 

“Too early, don't wanna, 5 more minutes Hima.”

 

The snake child chuckled and shook him once more.

 

“Boruto, I'm not your sister, and unfortunately I can't give you anymore time. If you want to sleep longer, then you have to ask Sarada's mom.”

 

Suddenly the boy sprung up, as if someone little a fire under him, leaping to his feet and hurriedly preparing for the day.

 

“I'm up! I'm up! Don't tell Sarada or her mom! Sarada will nag me all day and her mom is even scarier than my mom, she may kill me!”

 

The albino laughed at his friend’s words, clearly he didn't know how much he meant to the pinkette if he thought she would harm him. Until the night prior she was certain that the kid would end up being her son-in-law, and she spoke so fondly of him, there was no way she would hurt him.

 

Moving on, the two females roused easy, Sarada immediately putting on her glasses and headband before slipping on her shoes, and Sakura stretching. Once they were all ready, they set off again to acquire the scroll they were sent to retrieve.

 

They spent the entire day traveling and stopping for breaks whenever the two more vocal members of the new squad 7, needed to rest a bit or to eat or anything of the like. Sakura learned that Mitsuki had pretty impressive stamina. He never once showed signs of tiring or fatigue. She couldn't even see any signs that he was sweating.

 

On the other hand, she found that Boruto, while higher than most in chakra, needed to work on his physical endurance. He got hot easily because of his choice in clothing, and because of that, he tended to sweat more and lose more hydration. Which in turn required more breaks for the boy to cool off and replenish the liquid in his body.

 

Her daughter tended to fall in the middle of her two teammates. Having a bit of a better time than Boruto, as her clothing was a lot less covering and trapped in a lot less body heat. But she still didn't have the endurance to keep running for hours on end. At least the mission helped the woman learn what she needed to work on with the girl.

 

When night fell again, it was decided that Sakura would fill the teams water reserves, while Mitsuki got the wood. Afterwards, the team took the same approach as the night before, but in reverse. This time Mitsuki took the first watch, then Boruto, then Sarada, and finally Sakura took the last. 

 

Again nothing happened during the night and the team was free to continue travel the next day. Halfway through said day, the team finally arrived at the small village of Sugi. The village head was very nice, offering to let them stay the remainder of the day and the night, which caused Sarada and Boruto to cheer in relief. 

 

However Sakura declined, saying that they still had daylight and she wanted to make it back to the village as soon as possible to give Naruto the scroll. The two were understandably upset, but only Boruto complained about it. He continued to whine for the next 10 minutes after they left the small village, only stopping when a kunai sailed by him, grazing his cheek.

 

The next thing he noticed was the scream from his female friend. Turning to glance at her, he saw a kunai embedded in her shoulder. This set a fire of anger and determination going inside the Hokage’s son. He spun around to find who had done the deed, only to be knocked from the tree branch he was standing on. 

 

He swiftly righted himself, landing in a crouch, and eyed his opponent. A large, stocky man, and 5 rogue ninja were in front of him. He heard his team jump down to stand behind him.

 

“Sarada, you stay back until your shoulder has been healed. Me and Mitsuki can take them on while your mom heals you.”

 

“I have a name you know. You can call me Aunt Sakura, or Mrs. Uchiha. You could call me Ms. Haruno if you want. But stop calling me ‘Sarada's mom’ I'm more than just a mom.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, right I got it. Now let's go Mitsuki!”

 

Like a whip had been cracked, the two boys charged forward. Boruto summoned 3 clones to take on some of the minor threats behind the big guy he was aiming for, while Mitsuki began stretching his arms to try and strangle two of them like he had done before. 

 

“Now, watch out big guy, cause you're about to get your lights knocked out by Master Boruto!”

 

The blue eyed child leap up to try and punch the man right in the nose, but was blocked at the last second, so he tried to kick him in the neck instead. It landed, but the man didn't seem to feel it, he just smirked and punched the boy in the gut, knocking him back over 5 feet and into a tree. 

 

The blond quickly staggered back to his feet, and began to weave the hand signs needed for his Rasengan, thinking he had enough time, but before he knew it, the man was face to face with him. His eyes widened as he jumped in surprise, stilling I'm his hand signs.  _ He's fast!  _ Was his only thought before the man performed a lariat that not only cut off the air flow in his throat, but also easily pushed him through the tree his back was pressed against. 

 

He could feel the wood Tearing through his back, splintering and stabbing him. He wanted to scream, but was unable to, he couldn't even breathe! The man was crushing his windpipe. His vision blurred and he wondered if it was from lack of air, or blood loss that would cause him to pass out first. He heard the voices of his squad calling out to him. He knew they weren't far off, they were yelling, it should have been loud. But they sounded so far away, as if he were underwater.

 

“I've gotten the Hokage’s son, kill the rest boys. He will fetch a fine price on the black market.”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

“What do you mean?! You're going to sell him?! Why would anyone want to buy him just because he is the Hokage’s son!?” Cried Sarada as she stood to try and rush the man now that her shoulder was all fixed up. 

 

The man tilted his head, the mask he wore making it difficult to see his face, but somehow she knew the creep was smirking.

 

“Huh? What do you mean? Are you stupid? If you have the Hokage’s kid, that means you've got something over him. Blackmail, leverage, you can force him to bend to your will. The whole village is practically yours! Who wouldn't want to buy that?”

 

Sarada looked horrified, her mother stood glaring at the man, fists curled and waiting for the right moment to strike. Mitsuki’s face was downcast, standing perfectly still. 

 

“You're sick! He's just a child! What kind of coward are you? Because you're certainly no man.” Taunted the pinkette.

 

The man barked out a laugh and shook his head, turning away and preparing to leap into the cover of the trees.

 

“Say what you want doll, but I ain't falling for your taunts. I've got my prize, so I'm out of here. My henchmen can finish off you three.”

 

“If you think I'm letting you leave with him, your as insane as you are ugly! Put him down right now!” Screamed the woman as she took a threatening step forward.

 

The man spun around, clearly upset by her insult, causing Sakura to feel a rush of satisfaction at successfully setting the man's sights back on her and not on his escape route.

 

“How dare you! You can't even see my face! How would you know if I'm ugly or not?!”

 

While the two were busy arguing, they failed to notice the form sneaking up from behind.

 

“I don't care what you look like. You are dead either way.”

 

The man jumped and turned his head just in time to see a white haired boy with a horn protruding from his forehead. Said boy slipped his arms around the man's neck and wrapped his legs around his midsection, causing the man to drop his hostage and reach up to claw uselessly at the arms around his throat.

 

“You hurt Boruto. Badly. You do not get to live.”

 

Whether it was his words, or the eerily calm way he said them, the man began trembling. He tried to look around for his backup, but only found corpses. Had the boy done all that himself? Or were there more hiding in the shadows? The woman and girl never left his sight. It had to have been him.

 

“Mitsuki! NO!”

 

A sickening snap resounded through the forest as a heavy body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Not even a second later, there were three voices screaming out the same name and rushing towards the bleeding body.

 

“Boruto! Hang on! I'll heal you! Don't you dare give up on me now!”

 

Sakura immediately dropped beside the boy, ripping his jacket and shirt off and turning him onto his side to see the full extent of his injuries. Sarada hung back a bit, wanting to see Boruto as well, but not wanting to get in the way of her mother healing him. But mostly, she was scared of the glowing boy in front of her.

 

“M-Mitsuki?”

 

The snake child either ignored her, or didn't hear her. His eyes solely focused on the blond lying before him. 

 

“I know some medical ninjutsu too. Let me help.”

 

“Mitsuki that is you, right? Calm down. My mama's got this. Boruto will be fine. I promise. Just-Just calm down and stop it.”

 

Once again, the girl was ignored. 

 

“Please! Let me help him! I have to do something! I can't lose my sun!”

 

The woman sighed but relented. Instructing him to lay the other boy’s head on his lap and treat the wounds there while she works on the hard part, his back. She was worried that he may have some head trauma, but after a quick glance she discarded the concern and focused on the possible damage to his spine.

 

“Um, mama, what can I do to help?”

 

The pinkette sighed again, in aggravation at being interrupted.

 

“I don't know Sarada. Just, stand there quietly and keep watch.”

 

The girl nodded sadly, clearly wanting to do more, but set herself to her task, pulling out a kunai and standing guard over them.

 

The two medics worked swiftly, never once taking a break or looking away, and after 2 hours of their combined efforts, Sakura announced that they had done all they could, and that it was up to Boruto now. All he had to do was have the will to wake up and fight through the pain and haziness, and they all knew he was nothing if not stubborn.

 

It still didn't comfort either of the boy’s teammates much, but Sarada put on a brave face for Mitsuki, she could tell he was trying not show it, but the whole thing had him pretty shaken up.

 

“I'm going to run back to the village and get some food. He'll want something good when he wakes up.”

 

The two females shared a look, then glance at Mitsuki and nodded.

 

“Good idea sweetie. I'm sure he will appreciate, Mitsuki and I will watch him, so no worries.”

 

With that they were down one member, leaving only Sakura and Mitsuki to watch Boruto. She took this chance to wrap her arms around the boy, pulling him in for a tight hug.

 

“You know Mitsuki, it's okay to be upset, but you should really try to calm down, or at least let it out. You always hide behind a smile, Sarada says that it's like you don't have any other emotions. But I know you do. It's okay to cry.”

 

The yellow eyed male flinched, unsure of both her words and her actions. But after shoving her a few times trying to free himself to no avail, he ran out of strength. He dropped to his knees and let himself be held as he silently cried into her shirt.

 

He had no idea how long they sat there, but it couldn't have been too long because Sarada wasn't back yet. But they finally broke apart when they heard a light groan. Both snapped their heads up in time to see the stubborn blond rubbing his head and looking around blearily.

 

“Boruto!”

 

Within milliseconds, the snake was by his side, helping him sit up and bracing him against himself. Sakura smiled as she watched the two, enjoying the scene before her as Boruto clutched Mitsuki’s sleeve and stared at him in awe.

 

“M-Mitsuki. What happened?”

 

“You were attacked Boruto. Mitsuki saved you and helped me heal you. Sarada should be back any minute with food. How do you feel?”

 

The boy blinked a few times, assessing his own condition, then nodded and answered that he felt fine, just a bit hazy. Sakura told him that was normal from the amount of blood he lost and walked over to pat his head.

 

“Are you okay though Mitsuki? You look like you've been crying.” He punctuated his point by placing a hand on the other male’s cheek and wiping away a tear. This shocked Mitsuki, before he began shaking and hugged the boy to his chest gently. 

 

“I'm fine as long as you are my sun. I was just scared that I was going to lose you. I can't lose you Boruto.”

 

The blond laughed lightly and nuzzled the other playfully, before patting his back comfortingly.

 

“Aw, thanks Mitsuki. I had no idea you cared about me enough to cry for me though. I bet Sarada didn't cry. And you never show your emotions.”

 

“...Boruto. Can I tell you something weird?”

 

He pulled back to give the other lad a serious look, one that was met with a joking smile.

 

“Mitsuki. Half the stuff you say is weird. No. Scratch that. Nearly everything that comes out of your mouth is weird. Of course you can.”

 

“I think I love you.”

 

The blind laughed and lightly punched his arm.

 

“Aw, thanks man, I love you too.”

 

“No, Boruto, I mean it. I didn't realize it before, but someone with more experience and a keen sense of observation gave me some hints and let me figure it out myself. And this, seeing you nearly die, that was it for me. Something snapped. I am in love with you sun.”

 

The smile on the blond’s face did not change, no matter how serious his friend’s face looked.

 

“I know. I was wondering what kind of game you were playing with not saying it already or if you just didn't know. It took you long enough Mitsuki.”

 

The expression on his countenance must have shown complete shock and confusion, because the blue eyed boy laughed again and slapped his back.

 

“I've always known Mitsuki. From the way you talk, act and always know and show up to help whenever I'm upset. It was pretty obvious.”

 

“...So what happens now?”

 

The newly recovered lad’s smile turns sassy as he leans towards his friend.

 

“Well, now I'm supposed to tell you how I feel about you.”

 

“Okay, so how do you-”

 

The sage mode wielder was silenced mid query by a pair of tan lips closing effortlessly over his own pale white ones. Taking the kiss as answer enough, he leaned in to press against the blond as much as he could without hurting him, smiling into the gesture.

 

“Mama! Mitsuki! I got the food! Has Boruto woken up...yet...WHAT IS GOING ON?!”

 

All eyes turned to see Sarada had returned, said food dropped on the ground in shock. The other three all laughed, and Mitsuki caught the approving smile that Sakura sent him, as well as the wink, he simply smiled back in thanks.

 

“Well, now that Sarada is back. We should probably start heading back to the village to give my old man his precious scroll.” 

 

The group all nodded in agreement as Boruto’s newly acquired boyfriend helped him stand up, letting him lean on his shoulder as needed. Sakura insisted that this time they just take the train, even offering to pay to get them a couple cabin rooms in the sleeper cars if they wanted.

 

As they made their way slowly toward the train station, questions started flying, and all of them were aimed at one individual. Mitsuki.

 

“So what is that form Mitsuki?”

 

“Yeah, it looks really cool!”

 

“And you were able to take out all of those guys all on your own.”

 

“And you have this weird glowing chakra around you.”

 

The boy blinked in shock, looking himself over. Indeed he was in his sage mode, but he hadn't even realized he activated it. Perhaps subconsciously he decided that he needed the power of it to save Boruto and made the shift then. 

 

“This is my sage mode. I hadn't even known that I was in it. I will answer your questions as best I can, as long as you don't tell anyone else. My parent said that if anybody found out about it, they would make me leave the village, and I do not want to leave.”

 

It was then that Sakura cut in.

 

“I thought as much. Snake traits, sage mode, those same predatory eyes and so much else all makes sense now. Your Orochimaru’s kid aren't you?”

 

The boy flinched, but nodded, trusting the woman wouldn't out his secret.

 

“Don't worry about it. Naruto wouldn't care even if he knew you had sage mode you know. He himself has one after all, how could he fault you for it? Plus, you are only 3 years younger than he was when he awakened it. He wouldn't make you leave, he likes you, and so do me and Sarada, but most importantly, Boruto likes you.”

 

“Yeah! And I'd never let my stupid old man make you leave this village! It's your home just as much as it is ours! And if he kicked you out, he would be going against his own words of saying that everyone in the village is his family and his duty to protect.”

 

Glancing around at all three smiling faces assured the boy that his secret was safe, so he simply nodded and smiled along with them while he shifted back into his normal appearance and boarded the train with them. He begins explaining nature energy and tells them the story of how he first unlocked his sage mode, and once he finishes they all promise to never tell another soul.

 

The conductor informs them that it will be a day and a half journey to the leaf village, as they have other stops to make, and gives Sakura the two keys to their rooms. She thanks the man and looks over to see Mitsuki and Boruto sitting on one of the bench seats in the main car, fingers interlocked as they spoke. 

 

She couldn't help but feel proud, both of herself, and of the two boys. Women's intuition really was a powerful thing.

 

“You know Mitsuki, I think you are beautiful in both forms.” 

 

His lover smiled, giving his hand a squeeze and kissing his cheek. By the time the two females joined them on the bench, the two boys were out of it. Boruto’s head resting on Mitsuki’s shoulder, while Mitsuki’s head laid against his boyfriend's. Both fast asleep. Leaving Sarada with ample time to question her mother.

 

“I hope you can explain this mama. I was gone for not even 30 minutes to get food and when I come back they're kissing. What did you do?”

 

The mother laughed and promised to tell her everything later when they were home, but for now they needed to retire to their rooms and the boys into theirs.

 

“Fine. But I need to know later. Everyone has been trying for forever to get them together, and somehow you come in, try once and they're a couple. It's so unfair mama.”

 

The woman laughed again as she picked the boys up and handed the keys to her daughter who opened the door for her. In the room, were two beds, a top bunk and a bottom bunk. For a moment she thought about laying them separately, deciding who got the top by who she thought it would be, but decided against it. 

The two had both been through enough today, and if they fell asleep on each other, together, then they clearly wanted to be together and may very well panic if they awoke without the other. So she laid them carefully on the bottom bed and removed their shoes. Side by side the two seemed to seek one another out, curling into each other with smiles adorning their features. The replacement captain, grinned and covered them up, before removing their packs and Boruto’s headband. 

 

After a bit of deliberation, she bent down, gently brushed away their hair, and kissed both of the lads foreheads.

 

“Goodnight boys.”

 

Without another word, the woman turned on the bedside lamp, shut off the ceiling light, had Sarada place the key on the nightstand and left for her room. Once inside she threw herself into the room’s armchair and looked at the dark haired girl’s impatient face.

 

“Well, you see, it all started the first night when Boruto got attacked. You should have seen it, Mitsuki was ready to kill them for hurting Boruto.”

 

“Mama, he’s always ready to kill anyone, for any reason, for Boruto.”

 

"Hahaha, young love.”

 

The two spent the entire night talking, as the woman spun her tale of how she got the two together, and how she knew just what to do and say, and while her daughter was skeptical, she couldn’t argue with the results. Finally her two favorite guys were together. 

 

Not only was she happy for them, but she could also collect her money from a certain lazy boy she knew, who bet that Boruto, being as impatient as he is, would give in and confess first. But she always knew Mitsuki would be the one to confess, Boruto is impatient, but he is more stubborn than anything.  

 

And when the next morning came and Sarada went to wake them, she halted outside the door, suddenly feeling as though she shouldn’t bother them, call it women's intuition. Smiling, she cast one final glance at the door, then skipped off to get her and her mother something to eat. For once, she would let Boruto wake up late, he and Mitsuki both deserved the rest. 

 

Besides, if she had just gotten into a relationship and had to share a room with that person she was suddenly dating, she would want her privacy. She knew that things could get kind of heated, and she also knew she wouldn’t want to be walked in on mid make-out session. 

 

Not that she thought they were in there doing anything of the sort. Mitsuki was clearly the ‘take things slow’ kind of guy, and while he would speed things up if Boruto said to, she knew Boruto would never rush him. 

 

Love is simply not something to be sped through, it is meant to be savored, cherished. Love is a game, there are no losers, only winners, and each player clears it at their own pace. But most importantly, love is never ending. 

 

So she would always support them in any way she could, not only because they were her teammates or her friends, but because she truly loved and cared for them, and the love the two boys shared. If her mother was their cupid, then she would be their wingman, she would protect them and help them whenever she was needed.

 

And she would do it all, in the name of love.

 

THE END~<3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry for the late post, and for the use of Sakura for any who don't like her. But I couldn't think of anyone else that was a flexible enough character to use for this position, and she was the only one with medic skills. If that ruins the story for you, I am very sorry.


End file.
